Claycia
Claycia (in Japanese: クレイシア, Kureishia) is the (former) secondary antagonist of the 2015 game, Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. She is a sculptress from Seventopia and Elline's best friend, before suddenly loosing her mind and using her figurines against others and Elline, as well as steal all the world's color for her creations. Appearance Claycia appears to be a sculptress with a magenta beret and cyan hair. She has a white face and a giant lilac scarf with magenta lines at the tips and a purple coat with magenta balls. She has a pair of magenta shoes similar to those of a jester and magenta earrings. Finally, Claycia also has two little white hands. When under the control of Dark Crafter, she has hands with eyes on them attached to her scarf, as well as magenta sunglasses with black lenses and white pupils on them. History Claycia and Elline are an inseparable team when creating Seventopia; Claycia is a master craftsman and Elline paints everything she sculpts. One day, Claycia turns evil and betrays her friend. The now evil sculpter opens a hole in the skies of Dream Land and steals Planet Popstar's colors. Elline flees the corrupted sculptress through the hole. She meets up with Kirby and Waddle Dee and the three of them begin their adventure to stop Claycia's sudden madness. The heroes eventually meet up with Clacia in Purple Fortress. Elline pleads with her friend to end her insanity, but Clacia just slaps her away. The first phase of the final battle begins. Kirby, Elline, and Waddle Dee(s) eventually defeat the sculptress. The sunglasses on Clacia fall off, returning her to her senses. As Elline and Clacia have a touching reunion and embrace, Dark Crafter emerges from the glasses and flees. Wearing the sunglasses caused Clacia to be possessed by Dark Crafter. Claycia and Elline create a rocket to transform Kirby into Kirby Rocket, prompting him to give chase after the demon. Once Dark Crafter is destroyed, Claycia and Elline thank Kirby by creating a Warp Star. Kirby and Waddle Dee(s) ride it back towards Planet Popstar, where Claycia and Elline restore Dream Land's color. They then create a bushel of apples for Kirby to eat. Boss Defeating Claycia can be a challenge to players still getting used to the controls. She attacks Kirby by summoning lasers, cannons, giant stone fists, and Clay Balls, which can be thrown back at her to stun her. Once she's about halfway down, the battle changes. The fists knock down more Point Stars, which Kirby can collect to earn a Star Dash. Claycia uses her Gray Zone barrier often, but if the hero hits it with a Star Dash, he can crush the sculptress against a wall. The player can deal massive damage on her by tapping rapidly. Trivia *Claycia's name is derived from the word "clay", referring to the fact that Claycia is a sculptress. The "cia" suffix of her name may derive from the name of Drawcia, the villainess from Kirby: Canvas Curse, despite the two not being related. **Speaking of Drawcia, she holds many similarities to her, such as laughing and taunting Kirby during the battle (Marx and Queen Sectonia to this too). *The Clay Ball projectors Claycia fires at Kirby during her boss fight have a similar appearance to the Dark Star from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Navigation Category:Kirby Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Magic Category:Pawns Category:Thief Category:Amoral Category:Betrayed Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil